LIVing the Life
by VampiraChan
Summary: Liv is your typical die-hard L fan who would give her own life in the place of L's if she could. One night, someone has heard her wish. What happens when you're suspected as Kira? How do you prove yourself to the man you love? And what if, somehow, your wish won't come true. What if, no matter how hard you try, you're still left alone? (Typical OC in Death Note story)
1. The Storm

_**(Disclaimer: The obvious owners characters are theirs.. /though I might steal L.) **_

_**.**_

_**(Song: Euterpe – From the anime Guilty Crown)**_

_**(Laters, baby is a product of 50 Shades series)**_

_**So I've never been one for writing much.**_

_**But then again, I don't have much of else to do anymore.**_

_**And I do love reading everyone else's.**_

_**Keep it up. **_

_**Minna.**_

* * *

**[Liv POV]**

"Just as I thought." I wrote down the correct answer to the question. While science and history may end up being the death of me, math is simple. I've always been good with anything that has to do with reasoning or process of elimination.

"My skills of deduction are that of a professional detective~ ! Ohoho~"

As I was about to head downstairs to make some dinner, my phone rang.

"Saita no no hana yo…

Aa douka oshiete o-kure…

Hito wa naze… kizutsukeatte….

Arasou no deshou…. "

"Moshi-moshi?" Of course, if you didn't know me, this might be a weird way to answer the phone. But, judging by the ringtone that played, I already knew who it was. I jumped on my bed and rolled onto my back as our almost ritual conversation began.

"The teacher was so hard on us today! How could he expect us to know what he hasn't taught us yet? I heard that he called Masons parents because he was 'caught' texting _during lunch. _None of the other teachers care if we text during lunch."

As I listened to Sara's complaints about our social studies professor, I began chewing on the back of my pen, which I realized was still in my hand.

"He purposefully asks us questions we don't know the answers to for kicks. I bet that he gets off on that kind of thing." I closed my eyes and imagined poking the man with a stick.

"Hey hey, Have you seen the newest episode for Sword Art Online? I can't believe they got married!"

"Aah- Nononono! I haven't seen it yet. You can't tell me!" I shoved my face into my pillow and inhaled deeply. "That reminds me.. Heard any news about a second Death Note series?"

"You already know the answer to that one. It's always the same and always will be. L. Really. _Died_." She huffed. "You gotta suck it up. I mean, it wasn't that good anyways." I heard her mom call in the background.

"I have to go, you need to get over that anime and find a new one. Really Liv, L's just another character in an anime/manga series that happened to get killed." Her mom yelled for her again. "Yeah, yeah! I got it! Bye Liv."

"Ah, Sara, Why do you ruin my hopes and dreams? Just because he doesn't exist doesn't mean he _doesn't exist._" I spoke into the phone that had already been disconnected.

As I considered the true odds that there would be a second season, my stomach growled, reminding me of my previous engagement. As I hopped down the stairs and started the water boiling, I went over to my computer to check my email.

"Inbox – 4" Let's see here..

_Junk. Junk. Letter from Nonna. Junk._

I'd read that one later, it would just give me a headache anyways.

I really don't like replying to emails.

I grab the remote and turn on the tv, flipping through the stations until leaving it on the news. As I continue making my food, I listened to the storm warning.

" –will bring in torrential rain and heavy winds tonight. There's a chance that these winds may cause the power to go down for some time during the nigh-" I changed the station to some show about a guy who could see Vess- something.

Just as I went to check on the water, the power died.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Using the last of the daylight, I find my way to the drawer under the microwave and pull out a flashlight.

I hurry over and check the stove, clicking it on and off a few times.

"Damn." Guess that means no hot dinner. I consider my options for food now that god has decided we don't need heat to live.

As I walk to the fridge to look for something, the flashlight goes out, giving me an eerie chill down my back.

"That's weird… I could have sworn there were new batteries." I hit the back of the flashlight a few times and try to turn it back on.

"_**It's useless."**_

"What!?" I spin around a few times, startled. I could have sworn I had heard a voice just then.. I must be losing it. The power being out is making me jumpy.

"Oh, I know! My phone! I can use it for light." I rush up the stairs with my arms outstretched so I won't fall.

As I get to the top step, I run into something, causing me to become unbalanced..

I look up and stare into sinister red eyes as I fall back.

"Yiaaaaaaaaa~ !"

* * *

(I do hope you'll review for me! It will convince me to write more. )

(I'd love advice, too. I have a basic idea, but still.)

(Hearts and loves)

_**(Laters, baby.) **_


	2. Am I drunk?

_**So, I'm getting fanfic deprived. Because I only usually like to read ones where an OC is inserted into a world. Or else, like, a fake Season 2 of something, or the Reunion of someone, etc.**_

_**And it seems as if I've read them all. :c**_

* * *

**[Liv POV]**

"Hey, Daichi, she's a cute one, isn't she?"

As I open my eyes groggily to take in my surroundings, I mentally freak out. Where the hell am I?

My eyes easily adjust to the dim lighting and assess my situation. Okay, so it looks like a restaurant.. No, too small.. A.. bar? The table of the booth I'm sitting at has what looks like a few empty cups, which presumably had some sort of alcohol in them.

That would explain why I'm having a hard time moving my body, but not why my mind is easily able to evaluate everything.

"Oh, it looks like she's pretty out of it. Maybe we should help her home. Just in case, huh, Yaro-kun? Two guys who looked to be in their early to mid twenties were approaching the table I was at.

Dammit, if I can't move, then what am I supposed to do?

Just as they were about to reach the table, another guy rushed passed them and over to me.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, I know it's been a lot longer than I sai- ..Are you drunk, Li-Chan?" Li-Chan? What the hell? That means this man must at least know my name, though I've never even seen him before in my life.

I try to confront him about it, but all that comes out of my mouth is unintelligible slurs.

He leans close, his lips against my ear. "Shh, we wouldn't want our onlookers to know this is all a show, now, do we?"

I consider his words. While it may be true that this man is just trying to help me, he could also be the one who brought me here in the first place. Or.. Maybe he wants me to himself.

I'm not arrogant, nor do I think highly of myself. But I do know that drunken guys tend to try and screw the nearest object. As the other two guys turned around, grumbling, I try to pull myself away from him.

"Oh, you want your strength back now, I bet. I did you a favor. That was a long trip you had. Or should I call it a fall? Haha." He laughed at his own joke.

"Well go ahead, you can move around now." He looked somewhat expectantly at me.

Not completely believing the freak, I scuttled around the circular booth so I was facing opposite of him. So what if I was suddenly able to move? So what if he was able to predict that?

I fell down a whole flight of stairs. I probably blacked out. Or maybe, at the worst possibility, I hit my head and this is a coma-dream. Yeah, yeah, that could be it..

Great, and we have a huge project due on the 14th!

I looked at the guy, just realizing it was the first time I actually saw his face. Before, he was so close to me, I couldn't get a good look, but now..

His hair was short. Cropped, I believe it was called. The color was off, somehow. Like it didn't make sense with the other colors around it. Sort of like a dark bluish-grey. His eyes, unlike his hair, seemed to be the most real thing in the room, shining with some mischievous glint. And as he smiled, he revealed perfect white teeth.. That were all sharp. Like a shark, I thought.. No, more like a wolfs.

"Finished? Good. Now, I'm sorry for the shock I gave you back there, but it was necessary. I suppose it's easier to explain everything when you're already here, rather than try and convince you in your own.. Whatever you want to call it. World, dimension. We're all connected you know." He smiled, his mouth closed this time.

I took another look at him, and then at the drinks on the table.

"Oh, I get it. I'm drunk." Now just speaking for the first time, my voice was a bit hoarse, so I quickly cleared my throat before continuing.

"Or else you're some asshole who just wants to mess with me _while_ I'm drunk." I frowned.

He laughed. "Oh, if that was so, it would make everything so _not interesting._"

"Well, maybe we should start with the basics." He glanced at me mischievously.

"I'm Roki, a rogue shinigami."

* * *

_**OH ROKI, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?**_

_**Comments please! **_


	3. Do you believe me yet?

_**(Can't decide when to introduce the normal characters. Going to start next chapter probably. Just setting up the plot line now.)**_

* * *

"You're a what?"

"Oh, do I really have to spell it out for you? Shi- ni- ga- mi." He seemed thoroughly amused at my bewildered expression.

"Sure sure, keep telling yourself that." I glanced at the door, considering the odds of him chasing me if I bolted for it.

"Don't bother. I won't be here much longer, I just need to explain a few things to you, and after that you can decide whether or not I'm bullshitting you."

He folded his hands neatly on the table.

"Fine. I'll play. But I'm asking the questions first." I figured I could trick him into admitting what was truly going on.

"Alright, if that's how you want it to be." He waved his hand and sighed.

"But don't start with the obvious. That will ruin it for me." He grinned his toothy grin.

The obvious.. ? Hm, I guess that would be where I am..

I look around at the bar.

"Then.. am I still alive?" I was hesitant to ask this, because he could answer no just to screw with me.

"Yes, you are very much still alive." I still didn't trust him.

"If you're a shinigami, why do you look human?" I hated to admit it, but he was attractive, in a sort of, creepy way.

"Easy, I'm a higher ranked shinigami, and it's my business to interact with the human world." He frowned.

"Well, I guess I can't say that anymore. I'm considered rogue now. I committed an act of treason with bringing you here."

"Treason?" Here, where? I looked around the bar again.

"To this world. Basically, you made the wish at the time I was looking to fill this position. Ryuk and I have a bet against the old man." He grinned again.

"I'm just, changing the rules a bit."

Old man... ? Wait, Ryuk?

"Oh hell, I am dreaming. This is one of those cliche 'girl dropped in dimension of their choice' stories."

Or else I'm being punk'd.

"Well, not exac- ..You know, let's go with that, it's easier to explain."

"You've been brought here with the purpose of keeping L around. We need him in the long run for other cases after the Kira one. He's important. And at this rate.. well, you know. Light gets Rem to kill him."

Oh jeez. I don't know what to think anymore. This guy is crazy.

"Yeah, I know you don't believe me. So I'll make this fast."

"You're enrolled in Touhou University, and will be attending the ceremony tomorrow. Your hotel is across the street, and your key card is in your pocket with the room number on it. You have enough clothes to last you weeks and a computer that can't be traced. Money will be no issue, and as for food, just order room service."

I was waiting for him to go on to say 'Your mission, should you choose to accept.. "

"Okay, sure."

"So, you're in Japan, if you haven't figured it out. There will be no language barrier for you either. You're immune to the death note, but it will be suspicious if someone can't kill you if they write your real name in the book, so your alias shall be Satou Ayumu. Fitting, yes?"

"Uhh... yeah, definitely."

"I hope you'll come to believe it. Because I really don't want to have to replace you. Or have you get in trouble."

And with that, he disappeared.

In thin air.

* * *

**_(Sorry, few days later than I wanted.)_**


	4. STILL don't believe him?

**(I know it's been a hell of a long time, and for that, I'm sorry!)**

**-insert ****_obv_**** disclaimer-**

* * *

**[Liv POV]**

I sat there for a few seconds in silence, glancing between the empty glass and where Roki had just been.

"The hell... "

I looked around the bar, trying to see if anyone else had noticed him, but everyone was either busy or drunk.

'This is absolutely, completely, utterly irritating!' I thought to myself.

Okay, think.

Think, Liv.

What do you remember?

The power went out, that's right.

Then the flashlight died..

I went upstairs..

I fell! Yes, I fell.

So, naturally, I must be dreaming.

I pinch my arm. "Ow."

…

..So it's a very well-made dream.

I hear a burp across the bar and a couple of guys laugh loudly, calling out for another round of beers.

I really, really don't want to be here any longer.

What was it Roki said about a hotel?

Ah, yes.. There's a key card in my pocket.

"But that can't be- " I stared in disbelief as I pulled two cards out of my jeans front pocket.

'So he must have slipped them in there while I was out.' I thought.

No, no. Not even that! It's a dream! Who cares how they got there. For all I know, I could be able to pull a fucking shark out of my pocket!

I shake my head and glance at the number. Room 804.

So if that's the hotel key.. then this is?

I held up the other card and examined it.

It's a credit card. I suppose that means it's mine.

As I glanced around the bar again, I started getting a headache.

This is not where I want to be at.. one in the morning!?

My watch confirmed my suspicions that it was indeed, late.

"I need to get out of here."

Hurrying out as quickly as I could without being noticed, I took my first step into the cool midnight air.

And just about died of shock.

All of the signs, (including the Hotel that was, indeed, across the street, I noted) were in Japanese. And I understood them.

Come to think of it, if we are in Japan, then wouldn't the people in the bar be speaking Japanese too?

How did I understand them!?

This is getting frustrating. I need sleep. Maybe in some ass-backwards way, if I fall asleep here, I'll wake up at home.

Yeah.

I hurried across the street, (looking both ways, of course) and into the hotel, glad for the warm inviting atmosphere.

"One hell of a night, one hell of a night." I kept repeating to myself.

I completely ignored the front desk and opted to just find my room on my own.

804.. That would mean the eighth floor most likely.. considering the height.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the number eight.

While waiting for the elevator, I contemplated what I had gotten myself into.

Okay, deep breaths.

If.. and that's a big if. If.. this is in fact real.. then I'll need to do some planning.

The elevator pinged.

First of all.. I'll need to figure out how to become acquainted with L if he's the one I'm going to be saving.

I can't just go up and be all 'OMG L, *fangirl glomp* LET ME SAVE YOU.'

Not that I act like that at all.

I step out of the elevator and walk down the hall slowly, while trying to figure this out.

It's the first step that's always the hard- "Oof!"

I ran into something, no, someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten- "

I looked up and stared straight into the fathomless eyes of L.

* * *

**Please review and give me ideas!**

**I do want to keep writing!**

**I just don't own my own computer.**

**.-.**


	5. Close encounters

**(OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER)**

* * *

**[Liv POV]**

'Shit.' I thought.

He'll be able to tell I recognize him by the expression on my face.

'I must think fast.'

"You're Hideki Ryuuga, aren't you? From To-Oh University? I saw you at the entrance exams." I smiled a sheepish smile.

This would show how I recognized him, and that I was slightly embarrassed that I had noticed him- most likely because of the way he sat and/or acted.

"I'm just surprised to see someone else from the University staying in a hotel, is all." I continued.

"Yes, I suppose that is unusual." L brought his thumb up to his mouth and gave me a once-over as if examining a new specimen. Never letting his eyes linger, but being precise enough to get everything he needed in that one glance.

"I haven't quite sorted out where I'm going to be staying yet. If I want to live on-campus or try to find a flatmate." I scratched the back of my head, trying to not let his behavior unnerve me.

He nodded briefly, not yet taking his thumb from his mouth.

And.. cue awkward silence.

It would be at this moment that my stomach decides to make it's presence known.

L cocked his head to the side.

"It would seem you are hungry, Miss... ?" He waited for a response.

"Oh, yes! I'm Satou Ayumu. It's nice to meet you." I gave a small bow.

L just blinked. _Blinked_.

I mean, what the hell does that mean?

Most people would at least say 'Nice to meet you too' or 'the pleasure is mine' or even just _'y_es'.

But no, not L.

"Uhm.. W-well.. it was nice meeting you, Ryuuga-san, but it's quite late. I should get back to my room and eat something."

L hesitated for only a second, as if trying to figure something out.

"That is a good idea, Satou-kun. Tomorrow will be a big day." He looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating something.

"Ah, yes, the ceremony. Congratulations on becoming a representative, by the way."

He nodded his head in thanks.

"Goodnight, Ryuuga-san." As I walked towards my door and pulled out the key card, I felt a pair of inquisitive eyes follow me.

'C'mon Liv, act natural.' I carefully slid the card through the electronic reader and gracefully slipped into my room.

"Ahh..." Letting out a sigh, I leaned against the door.

What am I going to do... ? What am I going to do.. ? _WhatamIgoingtodo!?_

_Fucking shinigami!_

This whole mess is his fault. He did something to me... Something... Ah, hell, I sound crazy..

Accept it, I thought. Just accept this whole situation as real. The sooner you do, the sooner you can get to focusing on how to get _out_ of it.

You just fucking saw _L._ And not some cheesy cosplay version either.

I may not be genius-smart. But anybody could tell that the way he acted was one-hundred percent natural for him. However, it was mostly because those eyes were beyond comparison..

_'Stop thinking about them!'_

Besides that, I don't have a death-wish. Or an L's-pervert-confinement wish. I shuddered as I remembered how Misa had been confined.

My stomach rumbled again.

"At least I'm still human." I muttered.

I reluctantly trudged further into the room in search of a mini-fridge or something that might contain any small amount of food.

I was disappointed to find, however, that the fridge was not some dream fridge filled with goodies that you could eat, but were charged to your room at the end of your stay.

Stuck between the option of coffee and hot cocoa, I went for the latter, as I did not want to be stuck awake all night like certain insomniacs.

Ugh. If he just _slept_ like a _normal_ person, I wouldn't have run into him at the least expected time. But then, this was L. He wasn't normal.

I sat on my bed and sipped the hot cocoa, relaxing slightly.

'I'll feel better after I sleep, I'm sure. Or maybe, hopefully, it actually is a dream and I'll wake up.'

Placing the half-finished cup of cocoa on the bedside table and climbing under the covers, I contemplated the paradox of a situation I had found myself in until I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**YAY MORE. **

**AND SO SOON TOO.**

_'We love you Nicole.'_

**AWW, THANKS GUYS, I LOVE YOU TOO.**

**(Reviews mean more sooner)**


	6. Realizations

**(This one is short, sorry guys.)**

**(Obv. Disclaimer for all things except OC)**

* * *

**[Liv POV]**

I awoke to the alarm clock buzzing.

An unfamiliar alarm clock buzzing.

"Wha.. Where.. ?"

I sit up and look around.

Oh.

That's right.

Death Note.

And I just met L yesterday.

"Shit."

I flopped back onto the bed and willed myself to go back to sleep. But the incessant buzzing was having none of it, so I resigned myself to getting up for the day.

"Welcome to hell." I thought.

And with that I flipped on the television to a channel that had music and turned it up- other guests be damned.

**_~"Nothing I say comes out right,_**

**_I can't love without a fight._**

**_No one even knows my name,_**

**_When I pray for sun it rains."~_**

Shower first, I suppose.

I stripped and twisted the nozzle, checking the temperature of the water before stepping in.

**_~"I'm so sick of wasting time,_**

**_But nothings moving in my mind,_**

**_Inspiration can't be found,_**

**_I get up and fall but- "~_**

I start singing along as I shower.

**_~"I'm alive.._**

**_I'm aliiiive.._**

**_oh yeah,_**

**_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,_**

**_Reaching for heaven!_**

**_I will fight,_**

**_And I'll sleep when I die._**

**_I live,_**

**_my life,_**

**_I'm alive."~_**

As the song finishes and comes to a close I step out of the shower onto a fluffy mat.

I've never really enjoyed having to bathe in places I'm not used to. I always worry that there'll be bugs or something else in the shower.

After I finish drying off and fixing my hair I walk out of the bathroom to the small dresser.

'Apparently there should be clothes in here.'

I open it to find.. it filled with clothes.

Which will all, no doubt, fit me.

I pick out a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt along with the other necessary items a lady wears.

'It's just University.. not like I need to dress up.. L didn't(doesn't?), and he's a representative.'

I switch off the tele and finish with my last few touch-ups, grabbing the few things I need(being my two cards), and walk out the door.

Glancing down the corridor, I head towards the elevator.

'Please, if there is a god, _don't_ let me run into L this time.'

"Ohayo Satou-kun."

Fate had other plans, it seemed.

"Oh! Ryuuga-san, Ohayo Gozaimasu."

I only had enough time to give him a small smile as the elevator arrived.

Thankfully, it seemed to be almost full, so only I was able to barely squeeze inside.

"I'll just wait for the next one."

L brought his thumb up to his mouth and slouched over a bit more- as if taking this time to think things over.

I smiled and nodded, wishing him luck with his speech before the elevator doors closed.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die right then.

Because I realized.

Finally_ realized._

Just what was at stake here.

I was going to go to a place where Light was.

And not just Light, no.

**_Kira._**

* * *

**__(Yep, that's that. Short. Please review with ideas.)**


End file.
